


Set Your Watches

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Kidnapping, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Beverly Marsh, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stanley has a thing to say to all (most) of his friends. Eddie isn't there; Bill either. And certainly not Bev. Anyway, he tries to be civil. The others aren't.Oneshot/drabble





	Set Your Watches

"All right," Stanley Uris announced very matter-of-factly, very smartly. He was groomed and the most like that out of all of his friends. "So it's almost time for Richie to say something stupid--"

"Hey!" Richie said indignantly. But I mean, it wasn't really like Stan was wrong. And he knew he wasn't.

He just rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding. But seriously, we're all here for a reason. Bill...he told us. What happened. To Beverly." Was it his imagination or did Ben Hanscom look particularly upset? Not that he would've blamed him of course, but still. "We need to be ready tomorrow at exactly twelve-fifteen." 

Rich opened his mouth, but he cut him off. "No, I don't know why, but Bill must have a good reason. Okay. Set your watches."

"Um." Ben cleared his throat. "I don't know how to do that."

"Yeah sorry," Mike shrugged. "I don't think I own a watch."

"...time isn't real," Richie said with a shit-eating grin.

Stan sighed. This was going to be way harder than he would've liked. 


End file.
